Resident Evil: Eternal Woe
by shivandragon
Summary: Jill falling in love with some other guy? Is it because Chris is dead? Is he really? There are two parts. Part 1 is still under construction.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I've bet you've heard this over and over before well you're gonna hear it again. I don't own Resident Evil or its characters so there.  
  
Authors Note: This is my fist full-fledged FAN FIC, so don't blame me if it isn't good.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Jill ran across the platform as Barry and Claire followed her. It was there final mission, but how could things have gone so terribly wrong? The fires raged on and Chris was nowhere in sight. He'd gone back to get Sherry. Apparently, They'd gotten a call from a strange man saying that Umbrella's using all of its last tiny resources to build one last Tyrant class monster. It had been a trap planned by an unknown organization. They all sprinted for the roof as Leon flew an emergency helicopter towards the building. "Hurry! Get on!" yelled Leon. Barry jumped on and stretched out his hand to help Jill on. "Take my hand!" asked Barry pleadingly. "No, I have to wait for Chris and Sherry, they're still-" "There's no time! Get on before we all die!" yelled Barry. Boom! There was a sound like crumbling wood. Then shadowy figure ran out. Jill's heart skipped a beat. It was Sherry, and by the looks of it she was running out breath. She yelled out, "Chris is stuck! We have to help him!" The building was crumbling as she spoke and then there was a loud crackle. "Barry grab Sherry, we're leaving now!" yelled Leon. Jill was about to protest but Leon quickly interrupted, "Jill! I know how you feel about Chris but," he fumbled for the right words, "we have go. Think of Sherry, she's only 12. It's not her time to die. Chris will-he'll be alright." The helicopter flew off as the burning building crumbled. "Jill! Jill" it was Chris's voice.  
  
Then Jill woke up. She looked at the time it was 3 in the morning. She'd been having the same dream over and over for the past week. She looked at a picture of her and Chris and felt the same pain that she'd felt since that horrid day. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Good Or Bad News  
  
It's been a week since the incident and Jill's heart hasn't healed yet. Rebecca, Barry, Sherry, Leon, Carlos, and Leon even tried to cheer her up by taking her to some fancy beach resort, but it didn't help. Jill just laid on her couch looking up at the white ceiling. "Why did he have to die?" asked Jill to nobody but she already knew the answer. He had to go back for Sherry, because she had snuck in their car because she wanted to go.  
  
Bang! The door burst open as Claire and Leon walked in caring a weeks worth of groceries. "How is little Jilly doing today?" mocked Claire. "Don't you know how to knock?" asked Jill. "Nope." Both of them answered. Claire had a strange smirk on her face. She walked up to Jill smiling unusually wide. Leon was packing food into the fridge. Since Chris died, they all decided to move into another apartment because Chris paid for most of the months rent. "Guess what?" asked Claire asked. Jill could see that Claire was biting her lip to stop from exploding with joy. "I give up, tell me," answered an interested Jill. "Well." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Invitation  
  
"Well, I managed to get us some invitations to a very important party. thing," Claire said. "Wow. Important 'party thing', huh?" mocked Leon. "Oh shut up! Ok it's a ball alright and only important people will be invited," Claire snapped, " I had to sleep with the ugliest guy to get an invitation." Leon was caught of guard, "You did what?" "Just kiddin'," mocked Claire.  
  
"So you want me to come?" asked Jill. "Of course! Girl, going outside will do you some good. Besides you've been cooped up in here for too long," Replied an overly excited Claire, "Everybody's gonna be there. Carlos, Leon, Rebecca, Barry, and me!" Jill was thinking it over. Maybe grieving for Chris wouldn't be what Chris would've wanted. "Fine," was the only answer she could give. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Time To Shop!  
  
"Alrighty-then. It's settled. We're gonna go shopping today for some new clothes and Leon's paying!" "What! Awwwww. Come on Claire, give me a break. I need what little cash I have." Replied Leon in a desperate voice. But there was no use arguing with Claire, when she says something, it's final.  
  
They left for the mall at around 3:00 PM and finally arrived at 4:00 because of traffic. "Well here we are," said Jill, "Now let's get this over with." They walked around the entire mall looking for different clothes to try on. Jill was even starting to enjoy it. While Leon was grieving over the slowly decreasing weight of his wallet, Jill and Claire were having a blast burning up what was left of Leon's credit card.  
  
Claire was having a blast: trying on gown after gown after gown. Jill just stuck to a white one. "Come on Jill what's the point of going here if you're not even going to try on any more this," Claire snapped. "Well I like this one and besides I'm not really in the mood," replied Jill.  
  
They got home at around 7:00 and quickly Jill sat down on her couch. Just then, Rebecca walked in with Carlos. "Hi everyone," they both said at the same time. "Barry walked in at the same time. He and his family lived nearby and often dropped by to visit. Leon quickly sat down with Carlos and Barry to drink and talk about things.  
  
"Boys and there stupid conversations," whispered Rebecca to Jill and Claire. "I remember when Chris was part of those stupid conversations" said Jill solemnly. "Oh come on, Jill. I know Chris is gone and miss him just as much as you do, but you can't keep dwelling on the past," cried Claire with tears in her eyes. She really missed him to. "I agree with Claire Jill," muttered Rebecca, "Well, I'm gonna get some shut eye. See ya in the morning." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Preparations  
  
They stayed up pretty late except for Rebecca. In the morning Jill woke up in her empty, lonely bed like she has been for the past week or so. "Maybe Claire's right. Maybe I shouldn't dwell on the past," she said to herself quietly. There was a lot to do today. Claire insisted that the girls all go get a facial, a manicure, and go shop for some jewelry.  
  
Boom, boom, boom! Someone was knocking on her door a lot harder than necessary. There was a soft moaning sound. She new that hungry sound: She reached for her Beretta and loaded a clip of fifteen 9mm rounds. She slowly reached for the door, her hand poised and ready for anything. Quickly she pulled the door open her gun pointed straight at Leon's smiling face.  
  
He was cracking up, "You should have seen yourself with that determined look on your face. I can't believe you actually thought I was a zombie!" "Leon! You're just an immature.immature brat," yelled Jill. Leon ran back to the living room, still laughing. Later that day, the girls went to do their things. They got back at 4:00 and got dressed. The ball was at 6:00 but Claire insisted that they get ready anyway. The girls were already dressed, but the guys were still deciding what to where.  
  
"I think they're doing that on purpose," muttered Rebecca. At last the guys were dressed. Carlos went out and quickly said, "Now don't laugh. I know I look weird." Rebecca couldn't keep from opening her mouth. Claire nudged her shoulder and made a little noise. She started to blush uncontrollably. Carlos too blushed. "Well I don't think I look that good," he began but was cut off by Claire. "You look great. Rebecca thinks so to don't ya Rebecca." She just nodded.  
  
Leon was next and this time it was Claire's to open her mouth. Barry stepped through the door with his family. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Ball!  
  
Barry stepped in with his fife and two daughters. Jill was Barry's wife's friend. They all wore nice clothes. "Ok, I think it's time to go," Jill said to everybody. The arrived at 5:45 PM and made there way into the ballroom. Man it was huge and it seemed that whoever owned it had a shitload of cash. The walls had enormous portraits of an old man on it. It was probably the owner. There seemed to be hundreds of important people inside: The mayor of Raccoon City, the governor, and many other important people. It kind of made Jill feel smaller. Leon and Claire were already dancing and so were Rebecca and Carlos and Barry with his wife.  
  
Jill sat alone in a chair. Many men went up to her asking to dance. At first she was flattered but she refused all of them. Ok Jill just because Chris is dead doesn't mean you should think that every other gut is a perverted freak. "Oh come on Jill, you have to dance with someone," said a concerned Claire.  
  
Then suddenly a man walked in. He couldn't have been much older than she was, maybe 4 years tops. He was incredibly handsome though. His green eyes looked around the room and finally fell upon Jill's own. He gave her a smile that made her melt from the inside.  
  
Claire just stood in awe. "Man is he hot. I think he's that CEO of that one company. What was it again? Oh yes, it's VEXT. His name's Thomas, I think," said Claire, "He's coming this way! He's looking at you Jill! Maybe he wants to dance!" Jill just stared at him. He was only a foot away from her. His smooth voice coursing through her brain, "Would you like to dance?" Claire was urging her on. "Sure," Jill mumbled.  
  
Authors Note: A lot more coming soon! There are 2 parts! So far, this is only part one, the love part; then the Action! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Heart's Betrayal  
  
She took his hand and they began to dance. He was a magnificent dancer. She half expected him to smash all her toes, but he didn't. Claire was only watching in awe. "Why does she always get all the fun?" muttered Claire. "Awww, don't be spoil- sport," piped Rebecca, "This might be just the thing she needs right now." Jill eyes continuously wandered over his shoulder only to see Claire, Rebecca, Leon, Carlos, and even Barry look at her, with huge smirks on their faces. Then a smooth voice filled through her ears. "I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Thomas Verx, CEO of Verx Corporation and your name is." "Jill Valentine, former S.T.A.R.S. member," she stuttered while saying this.  
  
"I heard about your terrible accident with your friend Chris. I'm extremely sorry," he said. Jill just then remembered Chris, her heart shattered once again. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok. I don't want to be prying. If you don't mind, would you like to see my house in the mountains tonight? Your friends can come too." Jill was taken back. Go over to his house? Is he kidding me? You know what that means Jill. He's one of those perverted freaks! Ditch'em, Ditch'em, Ditch'em! She shook the thought from her mind. This guy sounded pretty nice and besides Claire's always wanted to see a big mansion in person. I've already been in one, but it wasn't your ordinary mansion. "Ok, I'll go." "Great! I'll have my driver get ready at once!" He bowed, kissed her hand, and walked of. Jill turned to Claire who was the only one still watching. "I can't believe it we get to go an expensive mansion and you just scored a multi-billion, extremely hot boyfriend!" Jill was just blushing. "He's not my boyfriend!" Jill countered. "Yet," Claire added.  
  
Thomas came back in a few minutes. "Well, if you guys are ready, we can leave now." Actually everybody were through dancing and were ready to leave at any time. The walked out into the cool spring air and were greeted by a black limo. Jill put on her coat and went inside along with everyone else. They arrived at the mansion 30 minutes later. It was enormous! 7 stories high and covered more land than a football field at least! The walked into the parlor room and saw dozens of leather sofas. Ivory ornaments and golden tray filled with dozens of enticing treats. "Dang it would cost me an arm an a leg just to get one of these plates," shouted Leon Carlos couldn't help but pop one of the cakes into his mouth. "Carlos! That's not polite!" yelled Rebecca. "Oh, it's quite alright. Help yourselves," added Thomas.  
  
With those final words everybody went into a feeding frenzy, fighting for every scrap. Even Rebecca and Barry (the neat and polite ones) couldn't resist the opportunity. Jill was stuffing two treats at a time into her mouth when Thomas walked next to her and whispered something in her ear. "Will you follow me upstairs? I want to show you something." Jill suddenly felt nervous. Uh oh! What did I tell you! You should listen to your conscious more often Jill Valentine! But you never do! She shook off the little voice in her head and slowly walked upstairs. You know what he really wants to do up there! Dang why was she thinking like this. This guy seemed pretty nice. Besides she knew how to repel a rapist attack; no problem. He led her to a dim lit room. "Over here," he said softly. "O-o-o-Ok," Jill stuttered. They went to a desk next to a couch. On the desk there was a small piece of paper and it read: To: Sir Maxamillion Luctos We have completed plan Nova. Those S.T.A.R.S. members took the bait. We believe that Chris Redfield died in plan Nova. Sadly there were no more casualties. Your plan worked perfectly sir. Umbrella will rise again! From: B.B. Jill continued to stare at the note when she said, "How did you get a hold of this?" "Well," Thomas started, "it was dropped at my office and it said to deliver it to Jill Valentine. A man named Arthur Wesley sent it to me. Jill continued to stare at the letter when she felt something move against her back. It was Thomas. She turned around and saw his eye piercing into her. He stroked her hair softly. I knew it! I told you so Jill. You should've listened to your conscious. Get him off of you before something bad happens. But she couldn't. It was the way he stared at her. His hands were unzipping the back of her gown, before she finally reacted by pushing him away. He quickly grabbed her face and kissed her rather roughly: his other hand rubbing her thigh. She kicked him hard in the crutch and slammed her fist into his face. I hope I broke his nose or something. She zipped up her gown and ran downstairs. With tears in her eyes, Jill stormed into the parlor room and yelled to the gang, "We're leaving! Let's go!" They all stood up immediately. "But Jill," Leon started, but was interrupted by and extremely angry Jill. "NOW!" she yelled. Without another word, they all marched outside. It was a long walk home, but to Jill, it only lasted a few seconds. When they got home, Barry decided to spend the night. Jill went to her room and collapsed onto her bed and went to sleep, with tears in her eyes. Elsewhere though, someone else is stirring, only he's been stirring for a week. 


End file.
